Bat Devil
The Bat Devil (コウモリの悪魔, Kōmori no akuma) is a devil who embodies the fear of bats. He is the primary antagonist of the titular Bat Devil arc. Appearance The Bat Devil resembles an enormous humanoid bat with multiple sharp teeth and large round eyes. His arms are connected to his torso by flaps of skin which serves as wings. During his introduction he was missing an arm but regrew it after consuming blood from Denji. While keeping Meowy prisoner he wore a birdcage on a chain around his neck which he kept the cat in. Personality The Bat Devil, like most devils, has great hatred towards humans, in particular for cutting off his arm and forcing him to do into hiding. He has a refined sense of taste, considering Denji and Power to be disgusting and treating humanity as a variety of different meals for him to consume and enjoy. He is particularly fond of eating children. The Bat Devil is seemingly capable of affection with other devils, having a relationship with the Leech Devil who mourned his death. Plot History At some point the Bat Devil became the boyfriend of the Leech Devil. The Bat Devil was nearly killed by a human but managed to escape after losing his arm. Later he encountered Power on top of a farmhouse in the countryside, taking her pet cat Meowy prisoner to make Power cooperate with him. He demanded that she bring him a human so that he could drink their blood in order to regrow his severed arm. Bat Devil arc Power brings Denji to the Bat Devil under the pretense of rescuing her pet from a devil that kidnapped him. After incapacitating Denji, Power drags Denji into the Bat Devil's lair who complains that she left him waiting a long time. The Bat Devil picks up Denji and squeezes him, devouring the blood which pours from his wounds and regrowing his arm. He complains that Denji's blood tastes disgusting and punches his way out of the building he had been hiding inside. Power demands that he free Meowy now she had fulfilled her end of the bargain but the Bat Detail retorts that he needs to punish her for feeding him such disgusting blood. He lifts up the birdcage that he had been using to keep Meowy prisoner and swallows the cage whole with Meowy inside. As Power looks on in shock she shares a moment of empathy with Denji before the Bat Devil grabs her and throws her into his mouth too, swallowing her in a single gulp before commenting that she too tastes disgusting. He spreads his wings and takes off from the roof, flying toward the city in order to eat more humans. Suddenly he realizes that Denji is clinging onto his leg and biting him. Declaring to have no desire to drink more of Denji's blood, the Bat Devil grabs Denji and attempts to crush him to death just as Denji's pulls the cord from his chest. Denji transforms into the Chainsaw Man, cutting the Bat Devil and starting their fight as they fall from the sky. The Bat Devil expresses shock that Denji is seemingly a devil while Denji cuts off the Bat Devil's arm that he had just regrown earlier. They crash through the roof of a building in the city and Denji scares an onlooker into running away from their battle. The Bat Devil is confused that another devil would let a human get away. Denji then punches the Bat Devil out of the building with his chainsaws and they begin fighting on the streets. The Bat Devil picks up a car to throw at Denji, believing that he would save the human. Denji catches the car but instead of saving the person inside he throws the car back into the Bat Devil's face. Enraged, the Bat Devil shapes his mouth into a cannon and blasts Denji into the building behind him. He picks up a human to try and devour their blood and regenerate but Denji emerges from the rubble intact. Terrified of Denji, the Bat Devil tries to punch him one last time but Denji jams his chainsaw into the Bat Devil's arm and rides it up to the Bat Devil's head before cutting him to pieces and killing him. Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: With a single punch the Bat Devil can strike through and destroy the ceiling of a house, creating a hole big enough for him to crawl through. His strength is great enough to let him effortlessly pick up and throw a car with one arm. Enhanced Smell: The Bat Devil has a keen sense of smell, being able to smell the various scents of humans in the city from a distant building. Flight: The Bat Devil is able to extend his wings and fly through the air despite his enormous size. Supernatural Abilities Mouth Cannon: The Bat Devil can compress his mouth into a gun-barrel shape that extends from his face, through which he can fire an immense blast of air pressure that can demolish buildings. He attempted to use it to destroy Denji in his Chainsaw Man form but Denji was able to regenerate from the damage. Blood Consumption: As a devil, the Bat Devil is able to restore his health by consuming blood. After drinking Denji's blood the Bat Devil was able to regrow his entire severed arm. Revival: As a devil, the Bat Devil should revive in Hell after being killed effectively making him immortal. Chapter Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devils Category:Deceased